


The Omega Queen

by dhazellouise, PolyFanatic (dhazellouise)



Series: Taylor Hebert's Harem [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fondling, Multi, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/PolyFanatic
Summary: Taylor triggered during the locker incident, and now she is a cape. She doesn’t really understand the extent of her power, but it seems she is a Master and a Trump. She can copy powers from other capes by touch alone. Unfortunately, there is a side effect. Every time she touches and copies from an Alpha male cape, they end up wanting to mate with her. Even Villains like Lung and Kaiser, or even Heroes like Scion.





	1. New Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I just made a major revision on all three chapters that's the main reason you are seeing the latest update status. Anyway, I intend to delete the third chapter and post a new one between tuesday to thursday because I don't want to make the third chapter an interlude.

After the locker incident, Taylor Hebert's life changes completely. She knows she has triggered in the locker, not only because she feels different, but she looks completely different as well. Of course, she hasn't known about the changes until her father pointed it out to her during her stay in the hospital. At first, Taylor didn't understand what her father meant when he said that she looks different. It was not until she has gotten herself a mirror and stared at her own reflection afterward that she finally understood what her father meant.

Taylor's first reaction at seeing her reflection in the mirror was complete and utter shock. The face staring back at her look completely different. Her entire facial features were altered to make her face appear asymmetrical, and dare she say, unearthly beautiful? Somehow, for some reason after she has escape from the locker, her entire face and body have undergone some physical improvements.

Although the shape of her face is the same. Heart-shape but more pronounced than ever with her big, expressive steel grey eyes set beneath a finely-arched brows and complemented by her high cheekbones, and now her naturally red, bow-shaped lips.

Moreover, it looks like she doesn't need to wear her glasses anymore because apparently her eyesight has improved as well. Even her hair and ears are altered. Her long, curly hair now appears to be silky-looking and glossy while her ears are just the right size and place appropriately on her head. As Taylor looks more closely at her reflection, she realizes that everything about her facial features were change to the point that she hardly recognizes herself. But she can still see a tiny bit of resemblance to her pre-locker self.

_Well, mostly. _She thinks as her gaze shifts to the rest of her body and finally notices the generous twin bumps beneath her hospital gown.

_I have breasts now too? _She wonders mentally as she stares at her chest area and discovers that she might have a new bra size. _I might be sixteen years old but it seems I have developed womanly curves overnight after being a 5'6 in height and flat as a board teenager for most of my life. And now I look like a Victoria Secret super model! Holy mother of God!_

"Everything about you is different Taylor," Danny Hebert says to her as she finally set the mirror down and looks at her father. "Do you feel…different somehow?"

Taylor hears the caution in her father's voice. She understands that her father is still worried about her after what happened.

"I don't know…" She states hesitantly. Taylor still doesn't know how to react about her physical changes. Should she be happy? Ecstatic even for her improved physical attributes? For some reason, she couldn't even bring herself to be happy about it. In fact, she feels mostly confuse, sad and angry about what happened to her. Being achingly beautiful doesn't matter to her, she couldn't even care less that she now has a body of a super model or a Goddess, not when it is entirely eclipsed with the horrible experience she faced when being shoved into her locker with a trashcan-full of biohazard by a bunch of bitches.

Taylor Hebert might be constantly bullied and have low self-esteem, but she isn't shallow. She might look different, but she is still the same person on the inside. She is still Taylor Hebert the flat-chested teen with glasses who wants to do good in the world full of Endbringers and other monsters.

She is still her no matter how she looks like at the moment.

"I don't feel different, Dad. Even though I look like I've changed overnight, but I'm still me." Taylor tells her father, trying to assure him with a smile, but ends up grimacing instead.

Danny Hebert regards her for a moment before he says, "I am glad to hear that Taylor…I still can't believe that this happen to you…I just couldn't imagine you trapped in that locker for hours screaming for help…If we finally found out who did this to you, I'm going to –"

"Dad," Taylor interrupts before her father can finish. "I know you want retribution for what they did to me. However, we can't do that unless we have physical evidence or witnesses to testify for me in court. At the moment, it will be my word against theirs if I tell the police who I suspected to be responsible for shoving me into that locker."

"So you do know who did this to you," Her father states, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I do Dad." She sighs, turning her face away from her father's gaze to look outside her window. "I know who did this to me."

"Who are they Taylor?" Danny demands, clearly angry at the unknown assailants that had put her in the hospital.

"They are girls in Winslow High. I call them the Trio because they have the habit of bullying me during their spare time. But that's all I'm going to say." Taylor tells him, still not looking at her father, whom she knows is getting angry by the second.

"Why won't you tell me their names?!" Danny exclaims loudly. "And if you knew who shoved you in that locker, why didn't you say anything to the police?"

"I am not going to tell you their names, because what is the point? The main reason that I didn't say anything to the police was because no one saw them do it. I have no witness to defend me if I accuse them out right. The only thing that I can do is keep my silence and survive because that's what I am good at… surviving when life gets rough."

"Taylor, please…just tell me who they are." Her father says and Taylor turns to look at him. She meets her father's sad, imploring eyes before she faces the window again.

"If I tell you who they are, what are you going to do about it?" She asks him as she looks outside, watching the adjacent buildings near the hospital.

"I'll talk to their parents and I will file a lawsuit against the school for failing to stop the bullying campaign that these three girls have on you."

Taylor sighs and says, "It won't change anything."

"Why do you say that?" Her father asks, sounding puzzled. "Why do you think it won't change anything?"

"Because I know that we won't win against them when we drag them into court." She states. "And because I am certain that the school will just side with the Trio to fight against me."

Silence follows after Taylor's statement wherein her father just simply gazes at her morosely.

"Taylor, why aren't you willing to fight them?" Danny asks. "Why won't you fight for yourself? Why are you being so…"

"Weak?" Taylor suddenly snaps, whipping her head to glare at her father. "Because I am weak Dad! Because that's the only way I survive in school by appearing weak and small and hoping I'm completely ignored! That's the only way I know how to survive the emotional, mental and physical torment that I have to endure against the Trio! I can't fight them, not when they are more of them and one of me!"

"But you aren't alone, are you Taylor?" Her father asks. "What about Emma? Isn't she your best friend? Didn't she do anything about your tormentors?"

At the mention of her ex-best friend, Taylor's face freezes and her breathing stills. She can no longer look at her father in the eye as she realizes that her father is close to discovering about her and Emma and their broken friendship.

"Taylor, what about Emma?" Her father repeats and Taylor has to grit her teeth and close her eyes to stop herself from screaming the truth to her father.

_Emma-fucking-Barnes is no longer my friend Dad! _She wants to yell, to cry and rage but she doesn't dare. This is the secret that Taylor can't bear to admit to her father because she knows that it will break her and her father will finally see how truly, lonely Taylor is and how she is utterly broken and lost without anyone to keep her afloat in a sea of despair.

"Dad, I am tired." She tells him instead. Her voice cold and her gaze empty as she regards him. "Can we talk about this some other time please?..."

"But…" Her father starts but Taylor just shakes her head.

"Please Dad…" She implores him with her eyes. "I promise we will talk when we get home."

"Alright," Danny reluctantly says as he stands up and gives her a tight hug. "We will talk when we get home."

Taylor simply nods her head while she returns her father's hug. Meanwhile, she is feeling slightly guilty for lying to her father about Emma.

* * *

However, after Taylor got discharged from the hospital, she is relieved when her father hadn't tried to talk to her afterwards regarding about the Trio or even Emma. Perhaps it is mostly because she has been mentally hoping about avoiding the entire conversation every time her father is in the vicinity. This is when her suspicion was confirmed that she is a cape. Three days after her discharge, Taylor Hebert discovers that she has some kind of Master power. Of course, she learns about this by chance during dinner one night.

Danny Hebert was just starting a discussion regarding about what happened when Taylor mentally wished for her father to just stop talking about it. And just like that, her father stopped talking mid-sentence and simply stared off in space for a few seconds before suddenly changing the subject. At first, Taylor was confused about what happened. However, after a couple of instances where Taylor mentally wished for her father to stop mentioning about Emma and the Trio, she finally realized what she was doing.

Despite the discovery of her new Master power, Taylor is far from happy. Being able to order and control a person is not the kind of power that Taylor is hoping for after she found out that she is a cape. Because her Master power terrifies her, most importantly, she doesn't want to use it on anyone, especially not her father or anyone she cares about. Taylor doesn't want to be the next Heartbreaker.

Nonetheless, Taylor doesn't have any choice on the matter. So as the days passes by, Taylor finally and reluctantly begins to use her power and experiment a bit, even though using her new power makes her feel guilty.

During her morning jogs, she found out that she can only order certain people mentally. Ordering vocally, on the other hand, doesn't do anything to the person at all. Meanwhile, her range for controlling other people is surprisingly versatile, and she can sense the minds of others and can start ordering people within two blocks of her.

Other than her new Master power, there are strange things that happen to her after two weeks of being allowed to recuperate before going to school again. The thing she notices as she goes to her morning jogs or go out somewhere is that she is garnering far more attention from the male species, which completely terrifies and mortifies her.

Even though she wears loose trousers and a hoodie during her outdoor activities, which hides her very feminine figure, it seems it doesn't dissuade the male population from trying to catch her attention or flirt with her. Not only that, even men far older than her have tried making a pass at her despite her young appearance. She is barely legal for goodness sake! And yet it doesn't stop these men from trying to talk to her or staring at her as she jogs or walks by.

The common thing the men always say to her as they try to start a conversation with her is that Taylor Hebert smells really good. _Like heavenly good._ Like good enough to have sex in public. _I mean what the effing fuck?!_

After being constantly harassed by strange men, even though some of them she encounters are handsome and physically fit, Taylor Hebert often decides to use her Master power to mentally wish not to be bothered while she is out doing her morning jogs or just simply out for a walk. Yet once again her scent seems to have an effect on men, some far stronger than others, as she soon finds out even after using her Master power.

.

"Hey wait!"

Taylor hears someone call from behind her as she runs. She pauses for a moment and half-turns. Immediately, she sees a young, handsome man, perhaps a few years older than her running towards her.

"Are you talking to me?" She inquires warily, watching closely as the stranger with obvious Puerto Rican descent joins her in the sidewalk.

"Yes," the young man says. He grins as he halts right in front of her.

Taylor notices that the young man is taller than her by a foot. She has to gaze up at him and meets his dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" comes her sharp question. Taylor is not always rude to people, but she is tired of someone interrupting her morning jog despite using her Master power to make other people, especially men, ignore her. However, it seems there is a loophole to her Master power when it comes to certain men, like the young man who is currently standing in front of her. For whatever reason, her Master power doesn't seem to work on some men and Taylor is completely puzzled as to the reason behind it.

"Amm…I can't help but notice you jogging by the café a block from here." The young man says to her, his eyes intent as he gazes at her upturned face. "I was sitting outside when I saw you and well…I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"About what?!" She asks with a note of impatience, but the strange man doesn't seem to notice her utter lack of social niceties. In fact, the man is too busy staring at her hungrily like he wants to kiss her or lick her. Either way, Taylor is already prepared to punch him in the face if he tries.

"About how utterly beguiling you are," the man says, stepping forward and leaning closer to her.

Taylor takes a step back and glares at him. She sees him sniffing the air and she shortly knows that he must have caught her intoxicating scent when she was running pass by him earlier. She suspects it must be the reason her Master power hadn't work on him.

"And your scent…you smell so…" the young man trails off as he takes another step towards Taylor. She observes how his eyes seems to darken as he continues to advance on her.

_Stop right there!_ Taylor mentally orders the man as she locks gazes with him. The man pauses, a look of confusion crosses his handsome features as he is force to halt.

"What is your name?" She asks in a cold voice as she allows herself to keep a safe distance from him.

"My name is Carlos," comes the man's automatic response. He still stares at Taylor like she is some kind of exotic and delectable dessert that he is so eager to taste.

"It's nice to meet you Carlos. However, I have better things to do than talk to some random stranger in the sidewalk. So I am going to say goodbye and hope that we don't see each other again." She tells him and instantly sees the hurt look that flashes across Carlos' face.

"You are going to leave without even telling me your name?!" Carlos asks in a pained voice. He looks completely devastated at the thought of her leaving without even knowing her name first.

Taylor, on the other hand, simply shrugs her shoulders carelessly and says to him, "Yes. It's been a terrible week for me. All I want is a normal day without getting harassed by men."

"I'm sorry if I appear like that to you! I swear I am not here to harass you. All I want is to talk to you!" Carlos tells her earnestly. Thankfully, he doesn't make a move to close the distance between himself and her. "Can't a guy just simply talk to the most beautiful girl he sees jogging by his favorite cafe?"

In response, she shakes her head and frowns at him. "I'm sorry but I have to go, ok? And I'm not that kind of girl who easily gives in just because a handsome guy tries to talk to her. For all I know, you might be a villain in disguise, despite your appearance."

"I'm not a Villain!" Carlos exclaims, sounding offended. "I am one of the Wards! I am the Hero called Aegis!"

_Really?_ She thinks in astonishment as she gapes at Carlos. _Did he just oust himself as Aegis just like that?!_

"Shit!" Carlos curses loudly when he realizes what he said. "Pretend you didn't hear that, will you?"

"If what you say is true, then I will keep this information between us. However, for all I know, you're just telling me you are Aegis just to impress me." She tells him while she crosses her arms in front of her.

"I am not lying!" Carlos tells her in defense "I swear I am not!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter." She states, rolling her eyes. "I am still leaving without telling you my name."

Afterward, she pivots around and starts walking away.

"That is so unfair!"

Taylor hears Carlos blurt out behind her. By then, her walk turns into a jog as she calls back to him, "Life is unfair Carlos! I think you already know that, being a Hero and all!"

Not wanting for him to follow her, Taylor glances back at Carlos just in time to stop him from running after her. With all her mental prowess, she delivers one order at the powerful cape.

_Do not come after me. _She thinks and hopes it is enough to prevent a Hero like Aegis from stalking her home.

Taylor Hebert finally guesses the reason her Master power hadn't work much on Aegis when she had wanted to be ignored by men during her jog. Other than catching her scent, being a male cape must be the other reason her Master power hadn't work properly on the Leader of the Ward.

Fortunately, she can now make countermeasure if something like that happens again.

* * *

The day she dreaded comes and now it is time for her to return to school. Thankfully for her, Taylor Hebert has a Master power now. So at the first chance she gets, right before she enters Winslow High, she immediately sets out a mental order to the people all around her.

_Ignore me and don't come near me._

It turns out having a Master power has its benefits. Taylor soon discovers to her relief as her first day of school after the locker incident goes smoothly, which she doesn't expect. The Trio completely ignores her and acts like Taylor doesn't even exist anymore.

Unfortunately, it can't be said for the teenage boys at school who have accidentally caught a whiff of Taylor's scent. She sees the intent stares and long glances from her male school mates, even from the popular boys, but thankfully, she knows that they aren't any capes among them and so Taylor's day flies by without being harass from most of the male population in Winslow High.

The next day in school is the same. Although she still can't help but feel wary about the Trio as their glances slide past her, but still nothing terrible happens to her even as the days turn into a week in school.

It is not until a week and a half that Taylor can finally sigh in relief when she realizes that her Master power is working rather well. Even the teachers in the faculty has mostly ignored her. In general, she is now relatively safe in school. Hopefully, no one will suspect anything about what she is doing, especially not the Protectorate.

But is it truly a crime to mentally order the people in her school to completely ignore her?

Taylor reasons that she is only using her Master powers to protect herself from the people who wants to hurt her.

Although later on, Taylor realizes that going to school and being ignored by mostly everyone is not enough for her. So she decides to change her mental order the next time she sets foot in her school.

From her orders of _'Ignore me and stay away from me'_, to _'Don't hurt me at all'_, Taylor Hebert's life changes once more.

From being ignored by mostly everyone for nearly two weeks, the moment she changes her mental order, Taylor finds herself the subject of everyone's stare and the school's gossip the moment she steps into her school.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a new student here?"

"Man, she is fucking hot!"

"She's so beautiful!"

Those are the things Taylor mostly hear from her schoolmates, to her utter mortification and delight. It seems her different appearance has make other people assume that she is a new student in Winslow High. But Taylor immediately squashes the rumor by saying that she is in fact, Taylor Hebert, the girl who got shoved in the locker full of tampons.

However, someone still questions her identity. A pretty girl from her Math class seems doubtful about her being Taylor Hebert.

"Are you sure you are Taylor Hebert?" The girl, Amanda, asked her the other day.

"Yes, I am," was Taylor's reply. Her gaze was cold and her tone frosty.

"But you look…so different…" Amanda said, sounding uncertain.

"Well, I may look different, but I am still the same Taylor Hebert. The school loser." She replied, giving the girl a deadly glare.

"You're not a school loser," Amanda corrected, looking confused. "Every boy in school wants to date you now and even the girl wants to be you or be your friend."

Taylor had simply snorted and shrugged her shoulders at hearing the girl's answer. "Tell those boys good luck because I'm not going to date them, not in this life or the next, after they supported the bullying campaign against me which was led by Sophia Hess. As for the girls who wanted to be my best friend, they can all go to hell alongside the bitch Trio. I think I rather be alone than suffer the presence of another Emma Barnes in my life. Thank you very much."

Thereafter, Taylor left a rather affronted Amanda to her own devices while she continued on with her day like she wasn't the next best thing that ever happen in Winslow High.

Amanda is right of course about the boys in her school. Taylor suddenly finds herself being confronted by boys who want to court her and declare their undying love for her, which is completely ridiculous. Ridiculous because Taylor hasn't even made an effort to change her rather uncool clothes or even put on a make-up. She still wears faded jeans and a hoodie that hide most of her female attributes which makes her look like a homeless hobo. Yet it seems the boys still finds her extremely attractive despite it, or it's probably because of her unique scent?

And it is only through her Master powers that she is able to stop the boys from completely throwing themselves at her and outright molest her right then and there. So for her next mental order to most of the male population in school, she commands them not to touch or go near her, which work well for her.

* * *

Two weeks and half after her discharge from the hospital, Taylor finally addresses her lack of cape-life. She knows that she can do so much more with her power and even hopes to become a known Hero someday. Henceforth, after two days of contemplation, she finally gets the courage to buy herself a mask. The mask is just made of some sturdy wood painted in white and decorated with golden accents. The mask will cover half of her face and show her grey eyes, mouth and chin. It is a start and Taylor decides to make do with just a mask on her first day as a cape in the street.

The day of her debut as a cape, Taylor had planned to scout the ABB territory and just to get a feel of the criminal gangs in Brockton Bay. She had brought some pepper spray but nothing else. She was mostly relying on her Master power to control anyone who dares attack her.

Of course, knowing her luck, Taylor's debut night didn't end up as she had planned. Instead of just scouting, she ended up doing so much more than a Hero cape normally does to a Villain on her debut night. In fact, she would have to say that she wasn't seriously right in the head when it happened.


	2. Her First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon makes its appearance and Taylor finds herself wanting to ride one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here comes the sexually explicit content. It took nearly an entire day to write this chapter and I still feel like it is lacking. Hopefully, you can tell me what you honestly think about this chapter so that I can make some major correction. Also, if you don't know about the Alpha/Omega dynamics...Well, you can do your research because I'm not very good at explaining the dynamic at length. Anyway, the second chapter is here. Don't hesitate to drop some comments afterward!

**KENTA SAKURAI AS LUNG OR KENTA**

* * *

Tonight is Taylor's debut night as a cape, even though she has only bought a mask to disguise herself for her scouting mission into ABB territory. She has also chosen to bring a pepper spray in case something unexpected happens but she mostly hopes that her Master power is enough to stop anyone from attacking her.

It is around twelve mid-night, when Taylor sneaks from her house and starts towards the known ABB territory. Of course, she is half-expecting her first night out as a cape to be boring and uneventful. However, it seems luck is not on Taylor Hebert's side. She has just evaded some ABB gangbangers using her Master powers when she ends on top of an abandoned building overlooking a huge warehouse where she can see some ABB members gathering at the entrance.

After a while of watching, Taylor finally sees Lung coming out from the warehouse. She knows it is him because of the dragon metal mask and the dragon tattoos exposed by the man's naked chest.

Taylor crouches low and listens to the conversation below her.

"I want those kids found and I want them dead. If you see them, don't hesitate to shoot them. Do you understand?" Lung is saying to his men in a low, gravelly voice and a strong accent.

_They are going to kill kids? _She thinks in concern as she looks down at the gathered crowd of ABB members. She knows that she has to intervene before any of the ABB members does what Lung says. So Taylor doesn't hesitate to use her power to order Lung's men in that instant.

_Do not do what Lung says! You must not do anything to hurt those kids!_ She mentally orders as she looks down at the ABB gang who is still looking at their Leader.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Taylor hears Lung demand as he looks at the ABB members.

"But they are just kids…" One of the ABB members mutters and she knows that her Master power is working just fine.

"What did you say?!" Taylor watches as Lung growls at the man who dares question his authority.

"I…errr…" the man who protested earlier begins to speak and Taylor has to lean in close just to hear what he is trying to say.

Unfortunately, as she is leaning forward, her hand accidentally slides over the broken edge of the roof and she can't help but yelp in surprise.

Almost at once, Lung's head whips up to look in her direction and Taylor instinctively recoils back in fear. In that moment, she instantly knows that Lung has seen her, and even some of the ABB members too.

"Who's there?!" Lung calls out while he begins to stride towards the building she is currently standing on top on.

"Shit!" Taylor curses as she scrambles to her feet.

She sees Lung's gaze zeroing on her figure and Taylor understands that she is in deep trouble now.

"An intruder!" the ABB leader snarls. Then, he begins to ramp up. "Get him!"

_No! Stay where you are! Do not follow what he orders you to. No matter what!_ Taylor orders the ABB members frantically and is relieve to see that Lung's gang members remain where they are.

Taylor notices Lung glance back at his minions and he must have realized what is going on.

"A CAPE!" Lung roars all of a sudden.

Without thinking about it, Taylor runs towards the exit door of the roof with the intention to leave the building before Lung can capture or kill her.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She hears Lung shout while she runs down the flight of stairs which will lead her towards the back door of the building.

Nonetheless, Lung has superior senses and can easily detect her movements even through walls. So after an entire minute of running in terror, she is just about to arrive on the second floor when the door leading to the fire exit stairs is blasted by raging fire and Lung comes charging in through the fucking walls. The villain is already a few inches taller than before, but still retain some semblance of human form.

Still Taylor is able to evade him. She jumps into the next landing and simply run for her life. Lung, of course, takes this opportunity to shoot flames while her back is turn.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" The ABB leader yells in fury as he blasts fire in her direction.

Taylor's black hoodie and even her green shirt beneath is immediately set in flames. She can feel the intense heat from her burning clothes and she has to hastily pull her hoodie and shirt over her head before she gets seriously burn. She can already feel the mild pain on her back. At the same time, she runs down the flight of stairs, hoping to escape an enrage ABB leader, despite the fact that she is now only wearing a pair of black leggings and her white bra. Thankfully, her white mask is still attached to her face.

But like always, something unexpected happens.

"Goddamnit!" She curses loudly as she clumsily stumbles forward on the stairs and shortly hits the ground hard.

That is also the moment when Lung finally catches up to her and promptly grabs her mercilessly. Taylor is helpless when the ABB leader wraps his hand around her throat and slams her figure against the wall a moment later.

"Got you!" Lung growls as he tightens his hold around her neck. His orange, glowing eyes boring down on her through his metal mask.

Taylor struggles against his hold while her hand jerks forward and tries to punch him in the face. Her action, however, simply dislodges Lung's mask from his head. The dragon mask falls to the ground with a loud clatter and Taylor is greeted by the sight of the ABB leader's bare face for the first time and shortly gapes because…_What the actual fuck?!_

_Shouldn't Lung look like some ugly Asian man? But holy hell!_ Taylor didn't realize that Asian men can be hot as fuck because she doesn't expect Lung to look good even with his obvious foreign features. Well, consider Taylor impressed with Lung's incredible genes because she totally isn't' checking him out at the moment. _Absolutely not!_ Not while Lung is still intent in murdering her in cold blood.

"I know you are a cape, but who the fuck are you?! And what are you doing in my territory?!" Lung demands angrily before he shoves her hard against the wall.

Taylor's only response is snapping her hand forward and trying to claw her nails against Lung's face, which she realizes still retain human skin. Lung merely looks amuse at her effort. In fact, he simply bats her hand away before she can touch him. Although his gaze seems to sharpen as he regards her closely. He must have finally notice her current state of undress, with her white bra and all. Taylor flushes scarlet when she sees Lung's gaze linger on the swell of her breast. Even with her bra on, Taylor feels naked and vulnerable beneath the ABB leader's intent stare.

"You look young…" He states. His voice a deep rumble in his chest. "How old are you?"

Taylor merely glares at him. Not wanting to answer his question.

Lung frowns at her lack of response and cocks his head to the side while he continues to regard her.

"Since you look like a teenager. You must be one of the members of the Undersiders." Lung growls, his hand tightening around her throat again. "Are you one of those brats who attacked my establishment?!"

Taylor is panicking. Her pepper spray, which had been place in her pocket, is gone after she has thrown away her burning hoodie. She also doubts that she can use her Master power on Lung. She hears that he is immune to that kind of power. So she doesn't have anything to defend herself against the Villain currently choking her.

Instead she decides to use both of her hands and tries to push him away from her. However, as soon as her hands made contact with Lung's bare chest, something strange happens. She feels more than sees it when a fiery jolt travels straight through her. She immediately freezes and stares at her hands in confusion.

_What just happen?_ She asks herself. Then, at the back of her mind, she slowly senses it when something begins to shift. At first, Taylor feels lightheaded for some reason, almost dizzy even as her senses suddenly goes from being completely limited to total sensory overdrive.

Suddenly, her olfactory sense is flooded by a scent so strong and intoxicating that Taylor can't help but inhale sharply. Her mouth instantly waters and her body reacts to the scent without her consent. Something about the scent makes Taylor feel…hot and strange. It makes her feel wanting to abandon everything else and simply go with her instincts, which she does eventually.

It is only a few moments after that Taylor realizes that she is openly sniffing Lung's heady, masculine scent, which should have mortified her to no end if she is thinking clearly in that moment. However, her mind is already far gone. Her rationality taking an immediate vacation after scenting Lung.

"What are you doing?"

She hears Lung's question and Taylor notices how Lung seems to be scowling at her, perhaps because she is currently leaning forward with her nose nearly press against his naked chest.

"Your scent…" She can only mutter as she tries to lean closer to him. Her mind feels fuzzy like it has been stuff with cotton. Obviously, she is not right in the head because all she can think about is the powerful male cape in front of her and his dizzying scent, which she wants to sniff all day long like she is an effing cocaine addict.

She is almost glad when Lung slowly releases his hold on her throat, where she finally finds her face press against his bare chest the moment he lets her go. Without even thinking, her hands find their way to his broad, muscular shoulders while she absently nuzzles her nose against his sculpted pectorals and audibly purrs at the scent of him.

"You…What?!"

She half listens to Lung's rasping question and silently notes when the man's ragged breathing becomes pronounced. Somehow she knows that she is not the only one who is affected by their closeness. It appears like Lung is going through some similar biological responses when she notes how he seems to be sniffing the air around her.

At the same time, Taylor continues to breathe his scent like her life depended on it. She would have been content in just rubbing her nose against Lung's naked upper torso and purring like a kitten, when Lung suddenly grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back and away from his titillating scent.

"No," She protests out loud at being deprive of his scent.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?!" Lung manages to grit out angrily while he pushes her against the wall once more and proceeds to corner her with his much taller frame. Lung must be beyond six feet tall because Taylor discovers that her head barely brushes past his collarbone as she is force to tilt her head up and meet his conflicted gaze.

"Answer me!" Lung snarls while he leans close to her with a furious, but odd expression on his face. Thereafter, she notices how Lung seems to be trying very hard not to inhale on her sharply and perhaps restraining himself from completely pouncing on her with his will of steel.

"I can't help it!" Taylor cries out, leaning forward and trying in vain to press her nose to his naked skin, where she can sniff him to her heart's desire.

Lung, however, keeps her from reaching her prize. To her utter despair.

"You smell so good! Please let me be closer!" She whines, arching her back in her attempt to get closer to him. She observes when the look in Lung's face turns dark with some unknown emotion.

"Fuck!" She hears Lung curse.

Afterward, she watches when Lung's restraints breaks without warning and he finally gives in to his biological instinct.

Taylor abruptly finds herself being lifted with her legs wrap around Lung's lean hips, right before the man himself molds his body against hers and buries his face on the side of her neck. She can hear him panting as he runs his nose over her skin and breathes her in.

"You smell so..." Lung growls while he scented her. His hands on her hips tightening. "I don't know what you are currently doing to me, but fuck it!"

Then, she nearly moans out loud when he suddenly puts his hot mouth on her neck and grazes his teeth on her thundering pulse, which sent heat right through her core.

"You smell so damn good!" Lung rumbles in a guttural tone.

Taylor in unable to help it when she digs her nails into Lung's shoulder blades the instant she feels his tongue flicking out to lick her in the neck. A moment later, she can only writhe in anticipation and arousal when Lung decides that licking isn't enough for him and he starts to suckle at her skin as well.

"There is something about your scent that I am irrevocably drawn to…" She listens to Lung's words as his mouth moves from kissing and suckling her neck to licking the curve of her jaw. A hot thrill goes through her at Lung's attention and Taylor can't resist but return the favor.

Soon, she is dropping open mouth kisses on the Villain's neck and shoulder. And as she playfully bites him on the shoulder, Lung unexpectedly lets out a noise of both surprise and pleasure which sends an answering heat coiling within her belly. When her teeth scrapes against the curve of his jaw, this seems to inflame the Dragon all the more.

In fact, they are both rapidly losing control of themselves as they simply succumb to their primal desire. When they can no longer temper the fire burning between them, Lung finally finds her mouth and simply proceeds to erase every rational thought from her mind.

The moment their lips meet for the first time, Taylor completely lost herself. The first touch of their lips feels like she just experience the birth of an entire universe. Her whole body and mind ignites with a white hot flame that she can almost see a galaxy bursting into existence in her mind's eye while her body feels like it has been subjected to a bolt of electric shock when Lung kisses her tentatively. The spark - _or is it an supernova explosion?_ \- she feels when their lips makes contact would soon obliterate all her inhibition completely.

She senses the beginning of something as well. A connection of some kind between her and Lung. Something Taylor feels like it is worth exploring some more. Meanwhile, the inner workings of her mind has now identified Lung to be an Alpha male. An Alpha who appears to have every intention to mate with her.

They continue to kiss. Their lips moving in tandem. Gentle and intense at the same time.

Yet despite her lack of experience, Taylor is a fast learner and Lung probably knows that she has never kiss anyone before because he moves his lips over her in a slow, tantalizing dance as if to teach her. However, it lasted for half a minute right before Lung completely got impatient and simply kisses her like he wants to consume her.

Taylor, of course, isn't deterred and responds with as much enthusiasm. The kiss turns so hot and passionate that she is afraid that her body is going to burn from the heat of it. Fiery liquid desire races through her veins as their lips meet again and again in a forbidden dance.

Yet it seems Lung wants more from her, so much more, and Taylor can only give in to his ever increasing demand when he uses his tongue to slowly gain access into her mouth. A pleasant shudder goes through her when Lung runs his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter and deepen their kiss.

With all-consuming desire still raging inside her, Taylor allows Lung entry and she gasps out loud when his tongue finally delves in to taste her. Instantly, a white hot flame burns straight and deep into her core at the new but pleasurable sensation. She also feels like she might combust when his tongue tangles with hers and overwhelms her with the taste of fire and smoke.

"Hmnn…your kisses is like a treasure. Something that I want to hoard to myself. A rare find for a Dragon like me." Lung manages to utter in between his devouring kisses. Taylor neither agrees or disagrees with his statement, but she is simply thrilled at Lung's comparison. She also begins to realize that Lung can be sweet and tender when he needs to despite his status as a notorious villain.

Then, their kisses turn all the more sexually arousing and heated when the ABB leader finally starts to touch her and introduce her to a new kind of pleasure.

Taylor's heart rate and breathing increases when Lung slowly but surely slides a hand up her stomach and then cups her breast beneath her white bra. A helpless whine escape from her lips as the man then begins to knead her breast and runs a thumb over her aching nipple. At Lung's erotic action, she can't help but squirm in his arms while a surge of wetness instantly rushes out from her nether region which partially drenches her underwear.

"Anata wa totemo utsukushīdesu."

Taylor hears Lung mutters something in Japanese as he continues to kiss her and fondle her breast. In that instant, she can no longer ignore the increasingly moistness between her thighs, nor the sensation of something hard pressing against her flat stomach.

In the back of her mind, she knows that both her and Lung are threading on dangerous ground now. Yet Taylor is still having trouble with her mental faculties, not while Lung is touching and kissing her like a starved man.

She is already soaking wet when Lung inevitably pulls down her bra to expose her breasts, and her arousal only increases ten-fold when the Villain stops kissing her on the lips and suddenly lowers his head to bring his mouth to her left breast. At once, a jolt of pure bliss streaks through her the moment when Lung's mouth wraps around one erect nipple.

Taylor's keening mewl breaks the silence of the fire exit stairwell as Lung starts sucking and licking at her nipple earnestly while he uses his other hand to knead and stroke her other breast. Every time he does it, the action tugs at her tight core until she is writhing in his arms. Completely aroused, her fingers tangle into Lung's dark hair and she pulls at his raven locks with the intent to keep his head firmly in place. A few moments later, Lung switches his attention on her right breast and she is unable to stop herself from arching her back and moaning out loud when Lung's tongue whorls around her other sensitive nipple.

"Lung…" She whispers and she can't help but grind herself against him just to relieve the aching need building between her thighs.

At her movement, Lung groans against her nipple and starts to grind his hips into hers. His mouth still too busy making Taylor feel all kinds of needy.

"Please Lung…" She says, nearly clawing at his back now as Lung rolls his tongue over one erect nipple before completely taking it into his hungry mouth.

"Please… I need..." Taylor pleads, wanting something press into that throbbing ache she can feel between her legs.

In response to her demand, Lung gradually stops what he is doing and stands up to his full height. Afterward, he carefully extracts her legs from around his waist and then he leans forward to kiss her slowly on the lips.

As he pauses during their kiss, he momentarily gazes at her with his now human eyes and states, "I'm going to go down on you and I will taste you until I know your every flavor."

Taylor flushes scarlet at the meaning and the intensity of Lung's words. She understands what he wants and she suddenly feels shy.

"I have never..." She starts to say but Lung cuts her off with a kiss once more. This time, he kisses her in reassurance.

"Ssshhh...just let a Dragon take care of you..." He murmurs to her in between kisses.

Thereafter, Taylor senses him puling her leggings downwards alongside her soaked underwear. She begins to tremble as Lung distracts her with another long, devouring kiss.

The man also doesn't wait for long before she feels his large hand finally reaching out to touch her down there. His fingers brushing against her moist folds before he slowly probes her open to find her wet entrance.

A surprise whine burst out from Taylor's lips which is immediately silenced by Lung's mouth as he slips his finger all the way into her tight heat. Lung moans against her trembling lips and Taylor can't resist making a noise of pleasure in return at the sensation of his digit slowly sliding into her. She involuntarily squirms at the intense sensation of being intimately touch in her most private place.

"Gods, you are incredibly tight and wet!" Lung says to her hoarsely the moment he breaks the kiss while he concentrates in moving his finger in and out of her.

With her face flush, Taylor leans forward and bites his left shoulder to stop herself from completely expressing her ecstasy of being touch down there. Still her next cries of bliss are totally muffled by Lung's shoulder when she feels him scrape the pad of his thumb over her sensitive clit.

"You are absolutely beautiful and you are going to be mine," Lung whispers into her ear as he circles his thumb over her nub again and again while he moves his finger inside her. His fingers elicits such an incredible feeling through her that Taylor can sense something hot and imminent coiling deep in her belly as Lung continues to pleasure her.

"Mine…" Lung repeats as she slowly begins to unravel at the seams. She can feel her inner walls tightening around Lung's pistoning digit and she instantly understands that she is nearing her completion.

Lung must have notice the same because he suddenly says to her.

"Fuck! You are close, aren't you?" She hears him ask while he shortly starts brushing her clit rapidly and Taylor can no longer help but allow herself to gasp out in wanton abandon.

"Yes, I am...and I can't help it! I have never done this before!" Taylor says to him, half embarrassed at her inexperience. This is her first time being touch like this and it is simply too overwhelming for her.

"Then, come for me, my little pearl." The ABB leader murmurs to her as he nuzzles the side of her flushed face. "Come for me…"

Taylor squirms and moans helplessly while Lung doesn't stop his ministration to bring her close to the precipice with his fingers. She knows she is close to the edge. She can practically feel her insides quivering at an increasing pace. And the moment Lung slides another finger inside her and stretch her walls further, Taylor can longer hold herself together and she shamelessly shatters. A cry of absolute ecstasy comes out from her mouth while some kind of new and overpowering sensation sweeps through her. Taylor's mind flashes white for a moment and she goes limp in Lung's arms.

She still feels out of sorts after a few moments later and discovers that Lung has caught her when her knees gave out from underneath her. Of course, Lung doesn't allow her to recover her frazzled mind because he completely obliterates it by saying something completely mindblowing to her.

"I'm going to taste you now." He says before promptly kneeling down in front of her, spreads her legs apart, and then proceeds to put his mouth into her still pulsating channel.

Taylor can only moan weakly when Lung pries her moist folds with his fingers and then shortly uses his tongue to lick her dripping passage. A shudder goes through her at the feeling of Lung's mouth close to her core. She watches him as he slowly runs his tongue from her cum-filled entrance towards her sensitive clit and Taylor nearly blanks out at the absolutely pleasurable and erotic sensation it elicited from his exploring tongue. In fact, she has to grip Lung's raven black hair and shoulder to stop herself from toppling over him.

"You taste and smell exquisite.…" She hears him say as he resumes to lick and suckle her sensitive flesh like she is the most rarest delicacy he has ever tasted in his entire life.

She tightens her hold on his hair while she pants breathlessly. She can sense his tongue dipping further into her narrow passage as if trying to capture more of her juices, and Taylor feels more aroused than ever at the sight of Lung kneeling in front her and tonguing her down there.

"I'm going to make you cum again," He states as he looks up at her with dark, smoldering eyes and with his handsome face dark with lust. "And then, I'm going to fuck you."

Taylor's response is to whimper softly as Lung then slides two fingers inside her and starts licking her clit in utmost abandon. She can no longer stifle the noises of pleasure from her lips at Lung's ultimate seduction until soon enough, she finds herself moving her hips in time to Lung's thrusting fingers and feels the familiar sensation of another orgasm building inside her almost at once.

She is still too sensitive from her first orgasm. But at the way Lung continues to toy with her sex and with her sexual inexperience making her susceptible to Lung's erotic attention, she totally knows that she won't last very long at all.

Lung slips a third finger into her tight heat and Taylor bit her lower lip to keep from sobbing out loud at the exquisite sensation of slowly being stretched further. When the ABB leader starts curling his fingers in a beckoning manner, his fingers brushed something erogenous inside her and Taylor's inner walls instantly begins to tighten and flutter around Lung's curling digits. She can't help but gasp at the completely blissful feeling and added to that is the sensation of his tongue still sucking and licking at her clit.

Her nails scrape against Lung's scalp while she tries in vain to keep herself from sinking unto the floor from the delightful sensory overload. She is definitely close to her release again and it hasn't even been a few minutes since her last orgasm. As Lung continues to drag her close to the edge of sweet oblivion with his dexterous fingers and his wicked tongue, Taylor has a half-mind not to scream like a wanton woman when her orgasm hits. The strength of her orgasm is almost cataclysmic in nature that the wave of pleasure which sweeps through Taylor feels like Leviathan has just attack her with a tsunami. She crested over it while Lung of course immediately dives in to swallow her release which flowed from her still throbbing entrance.

Once again, she listens to Lung groan as he proceeds to lick and drink her juices without restraint. Taylor watches him do it and finds how erotic it is to have a man lapping at her rather eagerly.

It's a while for Lung to finish savoring her. Perhaps after making certain that he has gotten every bit of drop from her second orgasm, Lung slowly stands up and directs his undivided attention at her.

Taylor instantly becomes nervous. She knows what is coming next. She also understands that Lung is not deterred in his pursuit to take her as his.

"It's time to make my claim on you, my pearl..." He says to her in a dark tone before he leans forward and starts kissing her passionately.

Taylor can taste herself in his tongue and finds it strange but highly arousing as their lips meet in a savage dance of dominance and submission.

As he is kissing her, Taylor hears the sound of him hurriedly unfastening his jeans and something about that sound should make Taylor feel absolutely terrified, but she is too aroused and too focus on one thing in that moment. She wanted – no, _needed_ to feel the sensation of being filled and stretched again, not with fingers this time, but something far larger and…_incredibly male._

But most of all, she is ruled by her powerful instinct to mate with this Alpha male, who has proven himself worthy of her. At the same time, her mind supplies that her Omega mentality is definitely set on satisfying her Alpha, which totally eclipses the rational part in Taylor Hebert.

Soon, Taylor finds herself being hoisted upwards with her legs place around Lung's waist again. She doesn't stop kissing her lover even when she finally feels something hot and hard and completely foreign pressing between her moist folds. At once, she notices when Lung's kisses turn almost desperate as the tip of his manhood rubs against her clit. Taylor is already quivering in anticipation at his point and she can't help but gasp at the feeling of his manhood right there, just so near to her throbbing entrance.

"I want you so bad..." She hears Lung moan while he kisses her almost needily. He then presses his cock into her already drenched opening and Taylor feels a twinge of fear when she realizes that he is far too big than she expects.

Sooner than she would have like, Lung begins to slide the head of his cock into her tight heat and Taylor suddenly finds a moment of clarity the instant she feels the slight pain at slowly being stretch by something far bigger than three fingers. She knows she is still slick with her juices, but it seems its not enough to prepare her for the uncomfortably foreign feeling of being penetrated by Lung's manhood.

Lung, however, lets out a groan when he slowly begins to inch into her moist heat. Nonetheless, the slight pain Taylor experience in that moment forces her back into her rational self. Realizing that what she is doing is wrong, she hastily breaks from Lung's masterful kisses and reaches out to stop Lung from completely taking her maidenhead. She grasps his hip and pushes him back, wanting to put some distance between their sex before Lung does something that she knows she will regret.

"No, wait…" Taylor gasps while her panicked eyes meets Lung's light brown orbs. "Lung. We can't!"

At her words, Lung immediately stiffens. His eyes turning hard and cold as he glares at her.

"What do you mean we can't?!" The ABB leader demands, his face darkening with his infamous temper.

"We can't have sex because I am not ready to lose my virginity yet, especially not to you!" She exclaims, trying to push him away from her.

Lung growls as he simply presses his body closer to her, completely trapping her against the wall. Taylor wants to shrink from him, but the feeling of him press against her evoke such familiar and pleasant response from her body that she just simply bit her lip to stop from shamelessly reacting to his nearness.

"You will give yourself to me. Right here. Right now. I will not accept no other answer." The ABB leader tells her adamantly and then proceeds to silence Taylor with a kiss that nearly eradicate every thought from her mind.

Not a second later, she feels his erection prodding at her moist entrance once more, poised and ready to take her right there and then. Of course, Taylor Hebert can't help herself. She instantly panics. That is the moment when she feels something change all throughout her body. A change so sudden and unexpected that Lung has to break their kiss without warning.

Taylor blinks in confusion when she sees Lung staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck?!" The ABB leader says succinctly and Taylor frowns when her gaze catches the sight of gold. Her eyes instantly widen in surprise when she sees the golden metal scales covering most of her arms, and as she looks further down, she soon discovers that she is in fact, covered in golden draconic scales all through out her body, even her nether region.

_Well, there goes my shield against Lung's overpowering sexual ardor._ She thinks as she promptly pushes Lung away from her.

The Leader of the Azn Bad Boys is force to stumble back while Taylor straightens up and meets Lung's shock expression.

"I am sorry but this ends now Lung. I'm not going to let you have me." She tells him after she finally regains a semblance of mental clarity. She still can't understand what prompted her to want to have sex with Lung the moment she touches him, but she suspects that it is something to do with her unexplained power.

"I realize that coming out here tonight and doing those things with you is a mistake." She says to the ABB leader.

The fury that flashes across Lung's handsome features is all too raw and absolute.

"A mistake?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Lung shouts as he immediately starts to ramp up in reaction to his negative emotion.

Strangely enough, golden metallic scales begin appearing all over Lung's body, same as Taylor's. At the sight of his golden scales, Lung can only stare at them in utter puzzlement. Right before he turns his gaze back to her.

"What did you fucking do to me, you little bitch?!" Her spurned lover says as he looks at her accusingly.

"I don't even know how we nearly ended up fucking each other, much less about what is happening to you!" is Taylor's angry retort.

"Like hell you don't know!" Lung yells and he soon pounces on her.

Taylor is prepared for it and instantly jumps to the side before Lung can corner her.

The ABB leader slams straight into the wall and the entire stair well on the second floor shakes at the impact.

"You little bitch, I'm bringing you back with me for some interrogation!" He shouts as he slowly turns and advance on her again.

"I won't ever let you come near me again!" She declares in equal fury.

As Lung continues to transform, Taylor transform as well. That is when they notice the golden horns sprouting from the top of their heads while they continue to grow taller.

_Perhaps I can Master him before he can completely transform..._ Taylor thinks as she avoids Lung's next charge.

"I'm not letting you go!" The ABB leader roars and he moves to tackle her once more.

In that moment, Taylor delivers her first direct order to Lung and desperately hopes that her Master power will work on him.

_SLEEP!_ She mentally shouts, putting more power behind her order unlike anything she had ever done before.

At once, Lung stumbles. Then, he sways on his feet before he shortly falls down on one knee.

"Did you just fucking try to Master me?!" The ABB leader asks. His words, however, comes out a slur. His eyes blinking and squinting at Taylor who stands a safe distance away from him.

Taylor doesn't give him an answer. Instead she gives the same order as before. This time hopefully with enough willpower to knock Lung straight into dreamland.

_I SAID SLEEP, LUNG!_

And just like that, Lung's golden and scaled figure collapses on the floor and does not stand up again.

Taylor instantly feels overpowering relief at the sight of Lung out cold. However, her action is without consequence. She can already feel a terrible migraine coming as she leans against the wall. Somehow her Master power is able to work on Lung and she is glad that it did.

For a moment, she stares at Lung's sleeping form and instantly feels embarrass about what happened between them.

"Coming here and meeting you was a mistake." She murmurs, but she can't help but recall everything that transpired between them in those wild and passionate moment.

Something strange had occurred when Taylor had touched Lung's bare skin with her hands. She knew that it is somewhat connected to the new Changer power she has acquired tonight.

_Do I have a power to copy other cape's power? But what is the reason behind the similarity between Lung's new transformation and mine? Was I responsible for his different transformation?_ She wonders silently. _Perhaps I shall think on this later. I better leave this place before Lung wakes up._

Glancing one last time at the figure on the floor, Taylor gradually turns her back to him and begins to descend the flight of stairs. Her clothes are gone, but her golden metallic scales cover most of her body. She can only hope her Master power is reliable to keep people from completely noticing her.

A few moments later, she walks out the exit to the back of the building and is relieve to see no one is waiting there to ambush her in the dark alley way.

And as she makes her way home, Taylor's mind constantly drifts back to the man she left behind. Towards Lung, the man who introduces her to sexual pleasure for the first time and nearly took her virginity.

_I hope I won't see him again and I hope he won't come looking for me._ Taylor Hebert desperately thinks inwardly.

* * *


	3. Another Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes out again and lands herself in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I've been constantly attack by different plot bunnies that I have to write everything down. So I've created different stories for Worm. ahaha...Sorry about that. I'm such a prolific writer but I have a short attention span. Anyway, this is the third chapter which I revised. So you might be surprised that I included the Interlude part, which has Kenta's, Max's and Scion's POV in it as well. I already deleted the other chapter which only shows the three men's POV. Also, there will be another explicit content on the next chapter.

_A soft moan escapes from her lips as she feels his large hand moves down the length of her body. Caressing, fondling, teasing her until she blossoms beneath his touch. When he finally dips his fingers deep into her wet warmth, Taylor can't help but arch her back at the exquisite intrusion, which makes her body flush with unadulterated lust._

_She is already soaking wet down there and her lover's attention is simply making her all the more aroused._

"_Lung…" She whispers with need as she feels his fingers dip and move inside her, fingering her until she -_

_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

Taylor jerks awake at the sound of her alarm. She then turns towards the annoying noise and stares blearily at the alarm clock. She soon discovers that it's around 6:24 in the morning. Thankfully, it's a weekend so she doesn't have to worry about school.

_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

Getting irritated, Taylor reaches out with her hand and shuts the alarm off. Afterward, she slumps back in her bed and groans. Her mind drifting back to that highly erotic dream that she has woken up to.

"Fuck!" She curses loudly when she realizes that she's been dreaming about Lung. _Again._

Even until now, she can still recall the taste, smell and feel of the Villain, and Taylor is truly having trouble trying to forget her sexual encounter with him.

"Gods…" Taylor groans, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm so…"

She pauses for a moment and frowns. To her infinite mortification, she finally notices that her underwear is soaking wet with her arousal, and even as she remembers the dream - the long fingers that were deftly pleasuring her - she can't help but feel the sudden flash of heat that goes through her and sense another surge of moistness that streams from her nether lips.

She lets out another groan again. This time in frustration.

"I can't believe I was having a wet dream about Lung, of all people." She mutters to herself as she lay there in her bed.

After a moment of wallowing in both sexual frustration and utter helplessness, Taylor finally forces herself to get out of bed and move towards the bathroom.

_I wonder if Lung intends to go looking for me still. _She thinks while she begins her morning routine. _It's been a week since I last saw him and I've been laying low just to keep him off my back. Although I intend to go out again as a cape, perhaps next week to look into the Merchant's territory. Hopefully, Lung will forgot about me by then._

Well, Taylor Hebert hopes that Lung will.

* * *

**Somewhere in ABB territory...**

"IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE WEEK! WHY HASN'T ANYONE FOUND THE GIRL YET?! WHY HASN'T ANYONE INFORM ME ABOUT ANY DEVELOPMENT REGARDING THE SEARCH?! I WANT HER FOUND! GOD DAMN IT!" Kenta shouts as he throws his mahogany desk in a fit of fury. The desk smashes against a bookshelf where a few books instantly topple from the disturbance.

Afterward, he begins to pace back and forth like a caged animal. His light brown eyes glinting eerily behind his metal mask while his mind wanders once again to that night when he met _HER._

The beautiful teenage girl with a perfectly innocent body that he still wants to claim as his.

Kenta let out a feral growl at the thought of her. He still can't forget about her taste, nor her unique and addicting scent, not even after a week has passed since that night. The erotic sound she makes as she comes undone in his arms still haunts him. It still makes him hard with lust every time he remembers it. And the feel of her virgin cunt tightening around his fingers…Gods, it nearly drives him insane every time he wakes up in his bed with a raging erection and the memory of her writhing in ecstasy still engraved in his mind's eyes.

He wants the girl so bad that he can hardly function at all without failing to recall every last detail of that passionate encounter with her.

Of course, Kenta has tried fucking other women just to erase her from his thoughts, but it seems his attempts to expunge the mysterious cape girl from his system completely backfires on him. The more he fucks other women - three or two of them at the same time - the more he compares them to _her_, and the more he finds himself having trouble performing in bed to the point that he has to stop his sexual pursuits at the moment.

Kenta soon realizes that he wants the girl, and only her.

No other woman can satisfy him now because the girl has completely ruin him.

And if he can't find her, he is going to fucking destroy an entire city in search for her.

Because the girl is his.

She fucking belongs to him.

And Kenta is determined to claim her as his.

"Lung,"

He hears Oni Lee says calmly and Kenta turns towards his Lieutenant while he still seethes in anger.

"We have mobilized most of our men in search for the girl, but it seems she hasn't made an appearance since the night a week ago."

In response, Kenta halts and grits his teeth. He also clenches his hands into fists while he glares at the far wall.

"Inform me the moment you find her," He orders. "I want her found within the week Oni Lee, is that understood?"

"I understand...," The assassin replies before daring to inquire. "But may I ask what is so important about finding the girl?"

Kenta whips his head around to glare at his Lieutenant.

"It's important because I intend to use her power and keep her by my side for an indeterminate time." He lies through his teeth. Kenta doesn't want to reveal his true purpose for finding the girl.

If he does, what is he going to say to the rest of the ABB members?

"_I want the girl found because I want to sate my lust on her until I grow tired of her existence."_

Kenta is certain that won't go well with anyone at all, especially when they realize that the girl is barely legal for such an explicit arrangement, despite the fact that he has nefarious business dealings with prostitutes and sex slaves.

"Is she even Asian?" Oni Lee interrupts Kenta's thoughts.

"Does it matter?" He snaps back at the other man. "I am a Dragon and my word is law. If I say the girl is Asian, then she is Asian."

Surprisingly, Lee doesn't say anything to him after that and Kenta shortly dismisses the assassin afterward.

The moment Oni Lee leaves his office, Kenta's mind drifts back to the girl once more.

_Where the fuck are you hiding?_ He thinks while he runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

_Fucking hell!_ _When I finally find you, I'm not going to let you go this time cape girl..._

* * *

**Some time later in E88 territory.**

"I have news Kaiser…"

Max Anders slowly pivots around to face one of the members of the Empire Eighty-Eight.

He soon discovers that it is Hookwolf who has come to report to him.

"What is it?" He asks coolly as he meets the other man's gaze.

"It's about the ABB. It seems Lung is still looking for that girl who intruded on his territory last week." Hookwolf tells him. "I hear Lung is getting desperate to find the girl that he has ordered most of his men to lead a city-wide search."

"Really?" He says, completely puzzled at the unreasonable and erratic behavior of his nemesis.

"Yes...Lung seems to make it a top priority for the ABB members to look for the girl."

"What is so important about the girl?" Max inquires curiously. "Why is Lung even looking for her in the first place?"

"Apparently, Lung plans to recruit her and use her power. I also hear that he intends to keep her close to him."

"That can't be right...Is she even Asian?" He questions his subordinate.

"No, but it is clear that Lung is willing to make an exception for her."

"Hmn…Lung's action seems highly unusual." Max remarks, frowning in thought. "Look more into this Hookwolf. I want to know the moment they find the girl."

"Yes, Kaiser."

Shortly after Hookwolf leaves, Kaiser finds himself silently wondering the reason behind Lung's desire to find the girl.

"There is more to this than what Lung made it appear." He mutters loudly. "And I am going to find out what Lung's true intentions are with that cape girl."

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in an undetermined location...**

Scion doesn't understand mostly everything about this Universe without his counterpart guiding him, but he is aware that something has changed the moment he is alerted to something that happened in the distance.

He doesn't know yet what it was.

But he knows that he can sense some connection to this new, but obscure presence.

It is familiar somehow and he seems drawn to it.

Some unknown entity that only calls to him.

He can't resist it, but sadly he doesn't know where it comes from.

Not yet anyway.

But he will find out soon enough as he continues his search.

* * *

It's been a week and a half since Taylor's debut night and now she's been itching to go out again and test her powers. So when she arrives home from school that day, she finally decides that she's going to the Merchant's territory tonight and do something about the gang. However, she silently hopes that nothing unexpected happens this time around.

A few minutes after midnight, Taylor sneaks out of the house and makes her way towards her destination. It's only half an hour later when reaches a known Merchant's territory. The moment she does, that's when she hears the sound of fighting close by.

She listens to the sound of an explosion, noises of grating metal, and even gunfire somewhere while she continues to venture deep into the Merchant's home turf. With great caution, Taylor slowly moves forward with the intent to investigate more about what is happening.

It is sooner than she expects when she discovers what it is truly happening. She is just rounding a corner of a tall building, when Taylor is suddenly greeted by the sight of two capes fighting in the middle of the street.

Not wanting to be noticed by either of the two capes, she crouches low and peers at the scene from behind a building close by.

Taylor easily recognizes Kaiser in his silver armor and the crown of blades at the top of his head while the other cape she can only guess is Skidmark with his power of deflection and the blue or purple light that emits from his forcefield.

"You should have known by now not to let one of the Merchants step into my territory, Skidmark. Now, your group has incurred my wrath after selling those drugs on my turf."

Taylor hears Kaiser say and she watches when the Leader of the Empire Eighty-Eight summons numerous blades from the air and starts sending them at Skidmark, who deflected the attack with a strong forcefield almost instantly.

At once, she observes how Kaiser's summoned weapons goes flying back at him from Skidmark's power. Kaiser, of course, simply flicks his wrist and the weapons fell down to the ground harmlessly.

"And you shouldn't have come into my territory, motherfucker!" Skidmark says while he surrounds himself with the purple glow of his power. "Coming into my turf will be your biggest and last mistake once I kill you asshole!"

"I wouldn't have come here at all if you just keep a tight leash over your men, Skidmark," comes Kaiser's response. "As a matter of fact, this will be the last time that I will allow such a thing to happen. For I intend to completely annihilate your entire gang tonight and stop your entire drug dealing operation altogether."

After stating those words, Taylor watches when Kaiser immediately starts summoning more blades and sending them at the leader of the Merchants.

But like always, Skidmark just simply deflected them back at Kaiser with as much force that the Emperor of Blades has to protect himself with a wall of weapons. In turn, the blades goes flying everywhere, embedding on walls and the street or whatever surface it is sent to.

The two capes have stopped talking and is now attacking at each other with the intent to kill. Meanwhile, Taylor remains a spectator on the sidelines while she waits for the moment when either of the two is injured or killed.

She watches as Kaiser's blades gouges the asphalt or ingrain on the outer surfaces of the surrounding area while Skidmark continues to use his power of deflection to keep Kaiser's blades from going near him.

Taylor also observes when dust of concrete or mortar and other debris crumble from areas where Kaiser's blades have lodge on to. At the same time, she listens to the noises of grating metal and the clash of blades as the two capes unleash their power against each other.

She has to admit that the two are equally match. However, no sooner that those thoughts crossed her mind, she watches in complete surprise when Skidmark's deflection power send various weapons at Kaiser with enough force to break through Kaiser's shield of blades and ultimately hit the man's armored figure. One sword is even able to noticeably dent Kaiser's helmet where it seems to cause him to stumble back and probably dazed him.

During that moment, Taylor thought that Skidmark is about to deliver the fatal blow at Kaiser while the Blade Summoner is still distracted. So she is definitely surprise when Skidmark instead takes this opportunity to run and leaves the scene without glancing back.

Thereafter, Taylor watches as Kaiser seems to collect himself and suddenly straightens up. There is complete silence that followed, which is only broken by the intermittent sound of explosions, gunfire and other people fighting in the distance.

Taylor remains where she is while she observes how Kaiser slowly scans his surroundings for a few seconds and obviously looking for other people in the vicinity. In that moment, she can see how badly his helmet was dented. It looks like its been crushed on the side and she suspects that it must be uncomfortable for him to wear it.

_He might probably need to summon a new one. _She thinks.

Not a moment later, she is somewhat surprised when Kaiser does what she thought. Slowly, she watches when Kaiser reaches out for his dented helmet and carefully removes it from his head. Obviously, the man wants to replace his damage helm right then and there while thinking that no one is watching him.

The second Taylor sees Kaiser's real face, she can't help but let out a gasp of astonishment because she recognizes that handsome face. She recalls seeing it on television or in the newspapers sometimes because the man she is currently seeing is none other than the CEO of Medhall Corporation. Max Anders.

At her gasp, Kaiser's head instantly whips in her direction and Taylor instinctively freezes when the Villain finally sees her lurking behind the wall. For a moment, Kaiser's brilliant, blue eyes lock with hers as the two regard each other in apparent shock.

Then, without warning, Kaiser burst into action. Almost at once, weapons made of iron appeared out of thin air and is propelled straight into Taylor's direction.

"Whoever you are. You are not getting away from here alive, especially when you have seen my true face." Kaiser says in a cold voice while he hastily strides towards her.

Taylor is unable to say anything in response, not when she sees Kaiser's summoned blades heading straight at her.

_Well, shit!_ is her only thought as she scrambles to her feet and runs, with Kaiser not too far behind.

Taylor Hebert immediately knows that she is completely screwed.

_I already faced Lung that one night and now I have to face Kaiser tonight as well? Well, fuck me!_ She curses inwardly while she hastily avoids from being impaled by one of Kaiser's swords a second later.

It seems the Gods have curse Taylor with terrible bad luck the moment she triggered. Now, she has to survive the aftermath.

More than that, Taylor Hebert can only hope that tonight won't end up the same way like what happened between her and Lung. Because she is sure as hell not going to let Kaiser come near her if that happens.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is the first time I am writing a Worm fanfiction. I haven't read the webnovel yet but I will someday. In the meantime, I am content in reading Worm fanfiction and discovering I need to know in the Worm wiki. Anyway, I hope everyone reads my warning regarding this fic because the next chapter is going to be sexually explicit. If you don't want to read that, so please stop reading now. So you better be prepared. I am only writing this story for my own enjoyment and I am not going to second-guess myself about how I write anything in this story. The story will mostly focus on Taylor, but Lung, Kaiser, Scion and even some other characters will have a POV chapter as well.


End file.
